


Master of Words

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, John is a tease, John knows how to get what he wants, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sollux learns to play along, and then they have wild sex, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sollux/John, PWP*</p><p>for Feshnie, who asked me SolJohn with some dirty talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feshnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feshnie/gifts).



> Sollux/John is actually a pairing I love a lot, so I'm glad Fesh asked me to try this one...

“Soo…”

Sollux was startled out of his work by an unexpected sound coming from somewhere in his respiteblock, and he turned around, surprised to see John sitting on the edge of his recuperacoon.

For a moment he was completely taken aback –he hadn’t even heard the human come in, and usually John was a pretty loud human– but then he had to admit he’d been so taken by his own coding work that even Karkat would barge in without him realising it.

“What are you doing here, Egbert?” he called out, wincing when it came out like a croak.

He guessed he needed a drink.

“You were quite busy doing your mumble-jumble thing, so I thought I could just waltz in and take a seat,” John continued, conversationally. “You know, you seem really into it, whatever shit you’re doing there”.

Sollux’s eyebrow lifted above the line of his glasses. “It’th called coding, thmartathh,” he replied, lips curling in a small snarl. He didn’t like being interrupted for no reason.

“Hmmm, yeah, whatever,” John shrugged. He didn’t look like he particularly cared.

Sollux frowned, but as the human didn’t speak up anymore, he decided he wouldn’t waste time and just ignore him.

He turned around and busied himself back on the coding, eyes flashing on line after line of text on the screen; unfortunately, even though John was sitting quietly behind him, his sole presence was enough to make Sollux hyperaware, and he quickly found out that he didn’t have the ability to isolate his brain from the world anymore… at least not if the human remained there.

After some more minutes wasted coding the same line three times, Sollux gave up and spun the chair around, facing John again.

“Do you need thomething, _John_?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Much to his uneasiness, he found out that John had been observing him, fingers tapping on his chin, and when the troll turned around, he straightened his back with a small, amused smile.

“Weeeeeeeell,” he interjected, dragging on the vocal just like Vriska did, and Sollux almost cringed. “I was thinking…”

Sollux waited, even more annoyed when John held the pause long enough to be irritating. “You were? I’m thorry, that mutht be hard for you,” he finally interjected, ticked off.

John snickered. “For someone who can work on the same coding shit for days without getting annoyed, you don’t have an ounce of patience, do you?” he didn’t seem to mind Sollux’s irritation, though. “I was thinking that you’ve been cooped up inside here far too long! Karkat is blowing a fuse, ok? It’s starting to get annoying”.

Sollux massaged his forehead. “KK ith alwayth blowing a futhe,” he grunted. “Where’th the novelty?”

John chuckled. “Ok, ok, point taken, but seriously, there are a lot of better things you could be doing rather than coding all day!”

Sollux levelled him with a bland stare. “For exthample?”

“Well, you could do _me_!”

Later, Sollux would rationalise that he’d fallen right into that shitty joke, head first, no possibility to get out of it safely. At the moment though, his brain halted its processes and he stared blankly at the human.

“What?”

John’s smirk had turned into a shit-eating grin, and he swung his legs to jump down from Sollux’s recuperacoon, falling on the floor and dusting his legs away, taking his time. Then, he looked up, still smirking. “What, coding all day makes you turn deaf too?” he waved Sollux’s offended gaze off with a hand. “Seriously, there was nothing complex in what I said”.

“I’m thorry, I jutht thought I heard you telling me to do _you_ ,” Sollux repeated, lost enough that he didn’t have any snark left to spare.

“Yes, that’s what I said!” clapping his hands, John stepped even closer, and Sollux instinctively shoved the chair backwards until he hit the desk. “I want you to _fuck_ me!”

Swallowing on his suddenly dry mouth, Sollux peered up at the human, trying to gauge the level of prank he was being subjected to. By John’s expectant gaze, he guessed it was one hell of a prank.

“Why, am I not appealing?” John pointed down at himself, striking what he considered a ‘sexy pose’.

Sollux cleared his throat. Now he knew what the prank was –he was caught where either answer would probably embarrass him one way or the other.

If he had to be honest, the answer was no –John _was_ visually appealing. And if Sollux had to be even more honest, he could even add that John’s boldness was also appealing, in a sort of half masochistic, half sadist way. The human had a caustic attitude that managed to make Karkat blow a fuse, and for Sollux that counted _a lot_.

So the overall answer to that rhetorical question was yes, he found John appealing and he wouldn’t mind tapping that.

“I didn’t think I had asked such a hard question,” John continued, shaking his head in mock-annoyance. “I just asked you,” he stepped forwards, prodding Sollux’s chest with a finger, “to fuck _me_ ,” he pressed the finger back to his own chest.

The human had gotten really close, and Sollux forced himself to look up at his face instead of other parts of his body; now that John had brought attention on himself, he found himself unable to think of anything else.

“Uuuh,” much to his own embarrassment, he still had no idea what to say.

His surprise turned into shock when John moved forwards until he towered above him and Sollux was pressed against the back of his chair. He studiously kept looking up, away from any conveniently placed parts that he had at eye level, and met John’s gaze.

John was smirking.

“So, still not sure about that? If you lack ideas, I don’t mind providing some, myself,” despite the subject, John’s tone was still cheerful. “You could bend me over on this desk, and fuck me until I’m screaming your name, that could be a good idea, or, hmmm,” he tapped his chin with a finger, lost in thought. “I could ride you right on this chair, hard and _deep_ …”

Sollux heard a small, strangled noise that sounded much like a whine, and belatedly realised he’d been the one to make it.

Properly embarrassed, he waited for John to call his prank and make fun of him, and looked down… only to come face to face with John’s crotch. The human was sporting a tent in his jeans, and suddenly Sollux had to rethink the whole prank idea.

No way the human would be _this_ excited for a prank.

Maybe.

Sollux bit his lip, glancing back up at John, who rolled his eyes, but still sported a smug smirk. “So… does that sound good?” he slid forwards a bit more, crossing his arms. “Are you feeling… inspired yet?”

Clearing his throat, Sollux opened his mouth then hesitated.

Obviously John was having his fun riling him up, and ok maybe it wasn’t a prank, but two could play the game.

Still, with the jarring feeling of John one-upping him, Sollux’s mind drew a blank, and for a long second he almost panicked, trying to come up with something, face as blank as his brain. His silence was enough to make John pull back slightly, looking somewhat unsure now that he couldn’t see any reaction on the troll’s face.

Sollux carefully kept his face slack as he hummed. “I am not quite thure you have won me over, Egbert, not with your amateurith attemptth at goading me into fucking you thilly”.

John’s lips lost that smug smile, and Sollux finally felt some ground under his feet.

Almost purring, Sollux leaned forwards a few inches. “Tell me, how do you plan to convince me further?” he pressed one index on the arm of his chair, idly rubbing it up and down. “I don’t thove my expenthive thuff off my dethk for everybody, you thee”.

John looked lost for a moment, then that smile resurfaced on his lips, looking relieved.

He pulled away from Sollux, leaving him momentarily surprised, and moved to his right, tapping his fingers on the side of the troll’s husktop.

“Well,” John licked his lips, slowly, and Sollux’s attention focused on his tongue, on the way it flickered out of his mouth, teasing him. “I could strip for you, until I’m completely naked,” his tone had grown quieter, rumbling, and John glanced at Sollux with his head tilted and his eyes half-lidded. “Slide on your lap and grind down until I feel you squirm under me,” he continued. “Then I could grab your horns and kiss you, and see how long you can resist before reacting”.

Sollux swallowed, the temperature of the room suddenly at least a hundred degrees higher.

“Free your bulge from your pants and work it into me until I scream,” John continued, and his tone turned slightly breathless, clearly aroused by his own words.

Sollux could feel himself react at John’s words as well, and he had to give it to the human –he absolutely knew how to rile someone up just right.

Still, the stubborn part of him that didn’t want John to win –the guy had the nerve to come to his respiteblock, make him stop working, and think he could win it like that? No way in double hell, no.

Pressing his back against the desk, Sollux hummed softly and smirked. “If that ever happened,” he murmured, almost leering, “I wonder if you’d be able to thtand it, _John_ ,” the use of his name, sudden change from how he’d called him up until that moment, made the human visibly startle, and a part of Sollux was impressed when the swelling in John’s pants grew some more. “I am thtronger than I look”.

He crossed his legs, looking nonchalant, but just trying to hide the squirming inside his pants, and studiously looked down at his hands, almost ignoring John.

“What if I jutht kept you there, againtht the dethk, teathing you, making you beg?” he lowered his voice, turning it into a low purr.

John swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “Are you sure you’d be able to hold me down, mister thin and wiry with a bony ass?”

Sollux’s eyes sparkled. “Have you been looking at my athh?”

His attempt at teasing went completely ignored, because John rolled his eyes. “Well duh,” he stated. “You should start paying attention to what’s been dangled in front of you too, wouldn’t be bad, or like Karkat says, you’ll be hit in the head by a flying bucket and won’t even notice, hehehe”.

Sollux snorted. “KK never thaid that,” he accused.

“Well ok that was me, whatever,” John’s brilliant smile was making Sollux want to actually drop the whole talking and start some hands-on approach instead, but despite what the human said, Sollux had a lot of patience. “Back to what I want you to do…”

With a smug expression, John moved forwards again, and to Sollux’s shock, he actually slid down to sit on his lap.

The weight was sudden and unexpected, but the heat coming from John’s body on him made his bulge shift again, trying to reach towards John, and the human took a shuddery breath, sliding up and rubbing himself on Sollux’s legs until the troll was forced to move and part his thighs, welcoming him.

John’s clothed groin was now right above Sollux, and the human moaned, throwing his head back, when he felt the squirming bulge writhe against his own.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes filled with lust, and for a moment Sollux lost himself staring at his face, shivering in pleasure.

“I’ve always wondered how your split tongue would feel on my lips,” John spoke again, one of his fingers moving from his chin down to his chest, then lower, reaching his lower belly before stopping. “Tracing down a path on my chest, your teeth nibbling at my nipples, your hands holding me close…”

Sollux stopped himself from reaching out and doing exactly that, breathing harshly, and willed himself to be patient –if only for a little longer.

“I…” he hissed when John, true to his word, moved his hips, subtly pressing himself more against him.

The pleasure sparking up his back was abrupt and welcome, and real, and Sollux had no more doubts on the honesty of John’s words. The human _definitely_ wanted him.

Which was good, because Sollux also wanted John.

“Thit, you thure know how to… hnnn… rile thomeone up,” Sollux moved, holding John’s shoulders to still him, but the other teen ignored him, his hips jutting forwards to keep on the pleasurable rubbing.

“This feels good,” John murmured, his words breaking into a soft moan. “But it would… hnn… feel so much better with your hands on me, touching me, grabbing me, holding me down,” his breath hitched, and Sollux gasped with him. “I want your mouth on me, I want you to rip off my clothes, I want you to fuck me hard, Sollux… ah…”

Sollux had no idea why he’d wanted John to slow down –his brain was growing hazy with pleasure and with need, John’s words riling him up, so he simply gave up, hands lowering to hold the human by his sides, and he pushed his hips up to meet John’s teasing rubbing.

John shivered visibly and arched up, legs curling around Sollux’s sides, awkwardly dangling from the chair, and the troll growled and tilted his head up to lap at John’s neck, nibbling the patch of skin that was peeking from the collar of his shirt.

“Ah… yes, this feels good, Sollux, harder,” heated tone wrapped around Sollux’s brain like cotton, effectively making him burn inside. “I want your hands on me, I want… aaah… I want you to kiss me…”

Still trying to set a faster pace, John almost bouncing on his lap, Sollux welcomed the human’s parted lips against his own, tongue slipping inside his mouth, curling around John’s own to taste.

John was simply moaning now, turned on and gasping with every harsh hump, hands holding Sollux’s shoulders tightly, tugging him closer, aiding his rubbing but clearly still not satisfied.

When they parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Sollux had never felt this turned on ever in his life.

He grunted, trying to find enough coherence to speak. “I’m going to pail you until you can’t even thpeak,” he promised, voice raw and breathless. “Bury my bulge deep inside you,” John moaned at his words, eyes fluttering close and moving faster on top of him. “You’d like that, huh?”

“Yes, fuck, Sollux, I want you in me, _now_ ,” glasses askew, eyes burning with lust, John grabbed Sollux’s head and mashed their lips together again. “Fuck, yes, touch me…”

It was sloppier, more desperate, fuelled by their combined lust, and Sollux dragged John even closer, unable to get enough of his taste.

He felt John’s shaky hands come to brush against his clothed bulge and bucked up, feeling the satisfying sound of a zipper being pulled down, and then he was free, his bulge slipping out from the constricting tightness.

John scrambled off of him, breathing hard, legs trembling slightly, and even though he looked completely ravished, with glowing cheeks and panting, he took his time to remove his clothes, slipping them onto the floor at such a slow speed that despite the enticing sight, Sollux’s bulge hurt in arousal, wanting nothing more than to make his words true and give John what he’d asked.

“Come back here,” Sollux ordered, muscles tensing as he leaned forwards, eyes zeroed on John’s body that was being revealed to him.

“Make me,” John replied, still cheeky despite being so hard it hurt to stand, and pushed his pants away, revealing his hard cock. His hand moved down its length, rubbing it slowly, and Sollux was rooted to the spot, eyes wide.

John continued massaging his erection, groaning and moaning out loud every time he brushed against the tip, then pumping hard down to the base, legs spread wide to give Sollux a perfect view of what he was doing.

“I want you to do this,” John breathed, voice breaking in shudders. “Ahhh… I want to feel you jacking me off, your hands wrapped around me and you pushing inside…”

Sollux felt something snap inside him when John moaned his name and stood up. His psionic powers flared into power and the entire surface of his desk was shoved out of the way, though not as harshly that anything broke when he did so.

With the desk free, he advanced on John, who welcomed him with a moan, pushing their bodies together, rubbing himself against Sollux’s clothed chest.

Sollux’s arms circled John’s sides and he spun them around, pushing John’s pliant body until he was falling backwards on the desk, legs parted to offer a lewd, enticing sight.

“Come on, fill me,” John moaned.

Sollux’s hands trembled slightly as he moved down, bypassing the hard erection to brush lower, but John’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. “I’m ready,” he murmured.

Swallowing hard, Sollux shook his head. It was getting hard to focus. “You… you prepared yourthelf?”

John nodded, cheeks turning even more red, but the amused smirk on his lips made his innocent look seem far from that.

“I usually get what I want,” he breathed.

“Fuck you,” Sollux replied, groaning down at him.

“Yeah, exactly,” was the cheeky reply.

Sollux groaned and pressed down on John, feeling his legs wrap around his sides, guiding him even closer. The tip of his writhing bulge sought out John’s entrance, starting to slip in. He could feel something warm and slick coating the inner walls as he pushed inside, still minding his pace, and he tried hard not to thrust in fully, the heat and tightness surrounding his bulge almost too much to take.

John arched his back and moaned again, a string of pleased “yes, yes, yes…” pouring from his lips, until Sollux was inside him and couldn’t move an inch more.

“A… about time,” John muttered, but there was a pleased, relaxed smile on his face, unlike his smug smirks from before; Sollux slumped on top of him and panted against his neck, his bulge still moving, making john gasp and whine even if Sollux wasn’t doing much.

“Hnnn… harder, harder, Sollux… aah, yes, right there…” the human’s hands wrapped around his shoulders and tugged on them, and Sollux forced himself back up, retreating enough from the heat surrounding him to be able to breathe again, wanting nothing more than push inside again.

So he did exactly that.

John choked out a louder moan, “Y–yes, like… aah, like that, fuck… harder!” and Sollux complied, burying himself to the hilt again.

“Do you like that?” Sollux grunted, his voice turning into a low, satisfied purr. “Having me pound hard inside you?” his bulge wriggled, rubbing against the tender, heated walls of muscle, and John screamed, so turned on he could barely speak anymore.

“Yes, fill me, fuck me, harder, deeper, come on,” he gasped out, every word ending in a breathless whine.

Sollux moaned and continued slamming into John, hips slapping against naked skin, feeling the flex of John’s muscles gripping his bulge in a tight heat.

Everything felt too good –the pleasure was growing, and neither teen was able to stop it from coming, their teasing having turned both on so much they were unable to last at all.

John opened his mouth and continued screaming –Sollux’s name over and over, pleas for him not to stop, moans and wordless sounds of pleasure, and Sollux gripped him tightly and continued shoving himself inside, lips searching for John’s own when he felt his climax rapidly approach.

Hurriedly, he shoved one of his hands between them, blindly searching for John’s length, grabbing it in his slippery hold and tugging at it, thumb caressing its slit, coaxing John into a louder frenzy–

“Yes, yes, oh, fuck, yes, aah… ah… _aaah_ …”

The human was the first to topple over, messily coming all over Sollux’s shirt and hastily opened pants, white strands shooting from his cock, and Sollux shivered at the feeling of his cock twitching into his grip, hot and hard.

The sensation of muscles clenching around his bulge was too much, and he also came, moaning out John’s name and plunging in deep, milking John and riding his climax as waves of pleasure hit them both.

Sollux slumped down on John, panting harshly against his chest, his oversensitive bulge slowly retreating from inside the human, and John grunted at the feeling, his cock giving a last twitch before going limp, sated.

“Well, fuck,” Sollux groaned, feeling his back protest the sudden heavy activity. “You’re one who won’t get no ath an anthwer, huh?”

John wriggled a bit underneath him, blue eyes wide open to stare at Sollux. “You’re heavy,” he stated instead of replying to what was just stating the obvious. “Move unless you plan to have another round”.

Sollux’s lips moved to form a small pout. “You’re really an atthhole,” he said in wonder, shaking his head. “I jutht pailed you hard and all you can thay ith that I’m heavy?”

“Stop complaining, you were amazing,” John continued, humming softly and wriggling his toes in the air. He was still keeping his legs anchored around Sollux’s hips, and didn’t seem like he wanted to let go, despite the previous careless comment on weight. “Fuck, I want to go again”.

Sollux hissed, his retreated bulge throbbing at the suggestion. “You’re inthatiable, fuck, are all humanth like that?”

John’s cheeky grin doubled. “No, that would be just me,” he pecked Sollux’s cheek. “So, what about another round? I can ride you”.

Sollux hid his face in John’s messy hair and squirmed at the feeling of the other teen’s eager, smirking mouth pressed against his neck.

They went at it again.


End file.
